To Be With You
by Shashaijurou Rikkun
Summary: You're mine. I'm yours. I belong to you. You belong to me. -AU. Inspired by You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift. Mind to RnR? Happy Reading! Sankyuu


**To Be With You**

**Kuroko's Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Inspired by You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>"Kau mau menentangku? Berani sekali ka—"<p>

Sepenggal suara dengan nada sedikit naik terdengar di balik jendela, membuat sang pemilik yang sedang asiknya membaca novel menutupnya rapat. Segera ia menatap sang pembuat suara yang mengundang rasa penasarannya.

Sedangkan yang sedang di pandangi kini baru menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya, maka dengan segera ia berbalik menatap sang pemilik mata itu. Menyadari dirinya ketahuan memandangi orang diam – diam, maka segera ia menyapa.

Segera ia mencari spidol dan buku catatannya yang biasa ia pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan tetangga yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. "**Ah, **_**Konbanwa**_**.**"

"_**Konbanwa**_**.**"

Kembali ia bercoret – coret ria begitu mendapatkan jawaban datar. "**Apakah ada masalah?**" raut khawatir ikut serta bersama dengan terlihatnya pertanyaan itu.

"**Mungkin begitu.**"

Membuka halaman buku yang baru saja ia tulis begitu mendapatkan jawabannya, dan kemudian kembali menulis. "**Ada apa? Masalah **_**deadlines**_**mu ataukah **_**dia**_**?"**

"**Tidak penting. Sudah malam, **_**oyasumi**_**.**"

Sedikit kecewa mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat menanggung seperti itu, dengan berat hati ia menjawab. "_**Oyasumi**_**.**" lalu kembali mencoret kecil di buku catatannya. Tapi, belum ia mengangkat buku catatannya, ia telah mendapatkan tutupan gorden dari seberang sana.

"Ah, baiklah, _oyasumi_." dengan kecewa ia menyimpan buku catatannya. Berjalan dengan gontai dan segera menghempaskan diri di atas benda lunak yang dapat membuatnya melayang. Sedikit melirik pada kalimat yang ia tulis sebelum benar – benar melayang tidur. _**Suki da**_.

**oOo**

Di tengah keheningan kelas, terlihat seorang siswa yang sedang memandang kanvasnya yang masih polos tanpa noda. Sesekali ia mengangkat kuasnya, tetapi saat ia ingin mengolesnya, rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal, maka dengan cepat ia membatalkannya.

"Sedang apa, Kouki?"

Hingga pertanyaan itu menghancurkan separuh konsentrasinya yang berusaha ia bangun. "Akashi-_san_?" sontak, ia kembali terkejut melihat pemuda bermarga Akashi itu berada di hadapannya. "Ah, ini untuk festival nanti."

"Biar kubantu." ucap Akashi seraya mendekati Furihata, dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa tema festival tahun ini?"

Diam sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan _sensei_nya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ngh.. kalau tidak salah makhluk hidup." jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Gambar dirimu saja, itu cukup bagus." saran Akashi tiba – tiba, dan itu berhasil membuat Furihata menanggung tanda tanya yang besar.

Dengan penuh tanda tanya Furihata menatap Akashi. "Eh? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Yah, karena ka—"

"Akashi-_kun_, aku mencarimu." belum selesai Akashi menyelesaikan jawabannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah '_baby face_' yang sangat manis mendekati Akashi. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Menemani Kouki." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mau berkeliling, Akashi-_kun_ mau menemaniku?" sorot iris _baby blue_ datarnya meminta pada Akashi. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, Akashi hanya mengiyakan saja.

"_Jaa_, Kouki. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu." ucap—mungkin perintah—Akashi dengan pandangan mata tajam. Dengan takut Furihata hanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

**oOo**

Festival Budaya dan Olahraga baru saja berlangsung. Dapat di rasakan kekacauan di kelas Furihata karena kegiatan mereka.

_Butler Caf__é_ itulah yang kelasnya pilih menjadi kegiatan festival karena memiliki stok siswa yang lebih banyak dari siswi, dan Furihata ditunjuk menjadi _butler_ maka jadilah ia sekarang berada di hadapan meja rias.

Berhiaskan seragam _butler_ lengkap dengan mawar di saku rompinya, dan poninya yang dibiarkan menempel ke atas membuatnya tampak seperti _butler_ sungguhan. Sedikit _make-up_ menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Usai meyakinkan diri bahwa ia terlihat cukup bagus, ia segera keluar dari ruang _make-up_ dan berjalan mendekati meja guru, temp at kasir berada.

"Ah, Furihata, sudah selesai?" ketika sadar akan keberadaan Furihata di samping sang kasir, ia segera menyapanya. "Cocok ternyata. Hahaha."

"Kawahara." nada datar dengan sedikit percikan amarah keluar dari bibir Furihata. "Hhh, ramai sekali, seharusnya jurusan seni tak usah melakukan ini." desah Furihata ringan.

"Bukannya bagus? Bisa menambah dana kelas. Haha." canda Kawahara sejenak. "Furihata, karena ramai kau dibutuhkan." ucap Kawahara dengan segera mendorong pelan Furihata, tanda menyuruhnya mulai bekerja.

Maka dengan segera Furihata berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya yang telah dihias sedimikian rupa hingga tampak seperti _caf__é_. Tapi, belum sempat ia sampai, seketika kakinya membeku menatap sang tamu yang baru melangkahkan kakinya.

"Akashi-_san_?" sapa Furihata dengan kalimat tanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, iris darah – madunya mencari sang pemilik suara familiar. "Kouki, layani aku." perintah Akashi seketika.

Tanpa penolakan Furihata segera membuntuti sang _captain_ tim basket sekolahnya hingga sang _captain _dipastikan sudah mendapat tempat ternyaman untuknya. Begitu melihat Akashi yang sudah duduk nyaman di hadapannya, segera Furihata mengambil menu yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Ingin pesan apa?"

Hening menyapa berikutnya, Akashi yang terlalu sibuk mencari makanan dan Furihata yang terlalu sibuk menunggu membuat hening berkobar. "_Lava cake _dan _hot chocolate_." hingga Akashi akhirnya meminta. "Pesanan harus ada di mejaku sepuluh menit lagi." lanjut Akashi tajam.

Mendengarnya, dengan segera Furihata menuliskan pesanan. Sedikit bergidik lalu segera berlari menuju dapur yang tersedia. Akashi hanya memberikan senyum tipis penuh makna mengerikannya saat melihat Furihata.

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan Akashi datang juga. Dengan tangan yang dipenuhi nampan hitam Furihata mencoba menurunkan pesanan Akashi dengan hati – hati agar tidak berceceran. "_Lava cake _dan _hot chocolate_,silahkan dinikmati." ucap Furihata ramah sebelum meninggalkan Akashi.

Tapi, baru saja ia akan melangkah, Akashi mencekatnya dengan cepat. "Duduk di depanku sekarang, aku tak menerima penolakan macam apapun itu." perintahnya dengan datar.

Dan, benar saja, wajah Furihata langsung berubah drastis menjadi lelehan es karena akibat takut yang berlebihan. "Ah, ta-tapi Akashi-_san_—" belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan alasannya, Akashi dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya menuju saku celananya, tanda bahaya. "Ba-Baiklah aku duduk! Aku duduk!"

Maka, di sinilah Furihata kini berada, tepat di hadapan Akashi, duduk di kursi tamu, dan itu semua membuat Furihata tak henti bergetar ketakutan. Terlalu menakutkan untuk menentang Akashi, tapi ia juga takut pada teman sekelasnya, bagaimana kalau mereka marah?

"Aku takkan membiarkan mereka memarahimu, jadi kau duduklah disitu dengan tenang." entah Akashi bisa membaca pikirannya atau hanya menebak lewat ekspresi, Akashi segera menenangkannya. "Buka mulutmu."

Mendengar sebuah perintah tiba dari tamunya, Furihata segera membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar, hingga akhirnya sebuah makanan berstektur lembut sedikit basah dengan cairan strawberry mengisi mulutnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" dan Furihata hanya mengangguk kaku dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah strawberry.

"Wajahmu merah, Kouki. Kau sakit?" tanya Akashi. Dengan tiba – tiba Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Furihata dan menempelkan jidat mereka untuk membedakan suhu tubuh mereka. "Tidak panas." komentar Akashi ketika telah melepaskan tempelan mereka.

"Wajahmu tambah merah, Kouki. Perlu kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Akashi dengan sedikit nada khawatir, dan hanya mendapat jawaban dari gelengan cepat dari Furihata. "Baiklah." ucap Akashi pasrah seraya menatap jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Waktunya latihan. Kouki, kau harus datang dipertandingan besok. Ini perintah."

**oOo**

Kostum – kostum acak telah bergabung di dalam lapangan saat ia baru saja memasuki tempat duduk penonton. Dengan cepat Furihata mencari tempat yang cukup strategis agar dapat melihat semuanya dengan baik.

Beberapa menit memutari lapangan akhirnya ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang cukup strategis, maka dengan cepat ia melayangkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduk kecil itu. "Mereka belum turun ke lapangan." ucap Furihata seraya memerhatikan lapangan kosong di bawah sana.

"Ya, benar." hingga tiba – tiba suara komentar terdengar di sebelahnya, membuatnya melirik ke samping sejenak melihat siapa yang menemaninya ngobrol. "_Konnichiwa_, Furihata-_kun_."

Iris cokelatnya berbinar. "_Kantoku_? Kenapa di sini? Mana yang lainnya?" pertanyaan melayang begitu saja saat melihat wajah familiar di sebelahnya.

"Eh, panggil saja Aida, aku bukan pelatihmu lagi." jawaban pertama keluar. "Tentu saja aku di sini karena ingin melihat pertandingannya, bukan? Haha. Dan yang lainnya, sepertinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan kelas." beserta jawaban dua dan tiga. "Oh iya, kemarin aku ke kelasmu. Kau keren sekali kemarin!"

Rona merah muda terlihat sedikit menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Ahaha, a_rigatou_, Aida-_senpai_." ucap Furihata seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya _senpai_ mengadakan kegiatan apa?"

"Rumah hantu." jawab sang _senpai_ singkat. "Ah! Lihat, mereka sudah turun!" dengan semangat Aida menunjuk para tim basket yang mulai memenuhi lapangan. "Furihata-_kun_ mendukung siapa?" tanya Aida tiba – tiba.

"Ah _anoo_.. itu.. aku mendukung—"

"Bodoh, tentu saja dia mendukung jurusan seni." timpal seseorang dengan tiba – tiba di belakang Aida. Disusul dengan beberapa siswa lain yang memiliki kostum yang cukup aneh.

"Hyuuga?" sapa Aida beserta tanda tanya di akhirannya. "Aku tidak bodoh, Hyuuga."

"Hei, sudahlah, tak baik menunjukkan yang tak baik di hadapan junior." reda salah seorang s_enpai_nya lagi. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya mendukung jurusan reguler. Tapi, yang menang mungkin jurusan olahraga."

"Belum tentu jurusan olahraga akan menang, Teppei!" komentar Aida seketika.

"Sudah – sudah, lebih baik kita perhatikan saja pertandingannya." reda Furihata.

"Kau benar. Coba lihat seberapa dewasanya junior kalian, _senpai_." ucap Izuki dengan penekanan kata pada kata '_senpai_'.

Pertandingan telah berlangsung hampir 50 menit, dan _quarter_ keempat akan habis dengan sisa poin 89 – 113 yang dikuasai oleh tim jurusan reguler. "Tim jurusan reguler, Rakuzan bukan? Mereka memang susah ditaklukan." komentar Teppei.

Beberapa menit lagi hingga waktu menunjukkan bahwa pertandingan akan selesai. **Teeet! **ralat, pertandingan sudah selesai dengan poin 99 – 120. "Jurusan sastra kalah." ucap Aida seketika.

"Ya. Sudah ditebak bahwa Rakuzan akan menang." komentar Izuki.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas." ajak Hyuuga yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

"Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi, Furihata." ajak Teppei seraya mengacak rambut Furihata dengan gemasnya.

**oOo**

Ruang galeri jurusan seni terlihat sangat ramai dikerumuni oleh berbagai orang, dari siswa maupun keluarga atau teman – temannya. Beberapa saran, komentar, dan pertanyaan terdengar di telinganya.

Ada banyak karya seni yang menakjubkan yang mungkin tak terpikirkan olehnya, seperti pahatan patung yang terbuat dari kertas bekas, bahkan sampai gambar yang bisa terlihat mengambang. Rasanya ia sedikit gugup begitu mendekati karyanya sendiri.

Kini di hadapannya terlihat sebuah lukisan seseorang yang sedang melukis di depan cermin, mencoba untuk menggambar bayangannya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Beberapa perpaduan warna merah, cokelat, dan kuning terang menghiasnya. "Belum selesai seutuhnya."

Sedikit depresi akibat ketidak selesaian lukisannya membuat Furihata segera melarikan diri menuju tempat yang cukup tenang, di taman sekolah. Tapi, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan diri menuju bangku yang tersedia, matanya terpaku melihat dua orang siswa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kouki apa yang kau lihat?" hingga seseorang mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat Furihata menutup mulut sang pengganggu.

"Shht, jangan ribut. Lihat itu." jawab Furihata seraya menunjuk dua siswa yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Itu.. Tetsuya? dan siapa itu yang bersamanya?"

"Iya, iya, itu Kuroko-_san_ yang itu, kau tahu kan? Dia kekasihnya Akashi-_san_." jawab Furihata setengah berbisik. "Kabarnya, siswa yang di hadapannya itu selingkuhannya. Tapi, kurasa tidak mungkin." lanjutnya. "Oh iya, kau sebenarnya siap—Akashi-s_an_?!"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan setengah berbisik Furihata, Akashi berjalan mendekati dua siswa yang menarik perhatian Furihata. Jiwa penasaran memenuhi kepala Furihata, maka dengan pelan Furihata berjalan bersembunyi di balik semak semak, mencoba mencuri dengar perbincangan ketiga siswa itu.

"Tetsuya, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-Akashi-_kun_? Aku sedang.. ah itu—"

"Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa bergandengan begitu?"

"Jadi kau tak tahu? Kuroko itu kekasihku."

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_, itu.."

"_Souka_. Urusanku sudah selesai, _arigatou_ Tetsuya, dan kau."

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Sudah selesai, Tetsuya."

**oOo**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan terdengar di balik gorden merahnya, menandakan ada seseorang yang memanggil. Maka, dengan cepat ia menutup novel yang baru saja ia baca, dan segera membuka gordennya.

"**Kouki, apa yang kau lakukan?**"

Mendengar ada sebuah ajakan untuk mengobrol, Furihata segera mengambil buku catatannya. Mencoret – coretnya hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat. "**Habis membaca.** **Ada apa?**"

"**Kau akan ikut acara nanti, kan?**"

Melihat pertanyaan yang telah ditempel di jendela sang lawan bicara, Furihata kembali mengambil buku catatannya. "**Kurasa tidak.**"

"**Kau harus ikut. Ini perintah**."

Kalimat _absolute_ terlihat di seberang sana. Sedikit bergidik membacanya, dan maka dengan terpaksa Furihata mengiyakannya saja.

Begitu melihat lawan bicara telah menghilang di balik gorden cokelatnya, Furihata ikut membenamkan diri di dalam kamar. Ia mulai berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mencari pakaian yang ia rasa cocok untuk pesta resminya. "_Mendokusai_."

Beberapa menit bergelut dalam dunia pakaian akhirnya Furihata pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Ko-Kou-_chan_? Kau Kou-_chan_, kan? Anaknya _Kaa-san_, kan?" dan hanya itu yang ia dapatkan, dan beberapa pandangan 'wah' dari keluarganya.

"Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_. Aku ada acara di sekolah, aku pergi dulu, _ittekimasu_."

**oOo**

Alunan nada meriah terdengar dengan indahnya di seluruh ruangan, meramaikan puncak acara dari festival yang telah dilakukan kurang lebih selama seminggu. Pakaian – pakaian mewah terlihat memenuhi ruangan membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Katanya semua lukisan ini karya terbaik di festival seminggu yang lalu." suara menyapa terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya berbalik mencari pemilik suara.

"Kawahara? Ah, begitu? Jadi ini semua hasil karya siswa jurusan seni?" tanya Furihata begitu menyadari keberadaan Kawahara.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh iya, kau tahu ada lukisan aneh di ujung sana. Kau mau lihat?" ajak Kawahara dengan tiba – tiba menarik lengan Furihata, membawanya melewati—menabrak— sekawanan orang – orang tak bersalah.

"Lihat yang di sana." tunjuk Kawahara, dan hal itu berhasil menghasilkan raut malu di wajah Furihata. "Eh? Kau kenapa?"

"Itu gambarku." jawab Furihata lesuh dengan _background _hitam, pundung. "Aku permisi." pamit Furihata seketika.

**oOo**

Sunyinya langit _navy blue_ dihiasi oleh bintang – bintang kecil yang bersinar terang diketuai oleh bulan purnama menemaninya di tengah keheningan malam. _Earphone_ yang mendendangkan nada manis menemani telinganya.

"Kouki." hingga sapaan itu berhasil menghiasi lagu yang menemani telinganya. Satu _earphone_nya ia lepas guna mendengarkan obroloan sang pemanggil. "Sedang apa?"

"Akashi-_san_? Hanya menikmati angin malam." jawab Furihata seraya memperhatikan wajah Akashi.

"_Souka_. Aku sudah melihat lukisanmu." ucap Akashi. "Siapa yang jadi model gambarmu itu? dan gambarmu cukup menarik, terlalu banyak warna putih."

Seketika, Furihata menunduk, pundung. "_Arigatou_. Sebenarnya gambar itu belum jadi." jawab Furihata. "Lalu modelnya, itu.. mungkin bisa dibilang dia idolaku."

"Lagu apa yang kau dengar?" Akashi mencoba mendekatkan kepalanya, mendengarkan suara musik milik Furihata.

Seketika Furihata menempelkan salah satu _earphone_nya di telinga terdekat Akashi. "Ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Furihata yang hanya mendapatkan satu anggukan setuju dari Akashi.

"Kau suka lagu yang seperti ini?" tanya Akashi dengan sedikit ekspresi aneh, dan berbalik Furihata mengangguk. "Lagu perempuan?" tanyanya kembali, mencoba memastikan.

"Err—sebenarnya tidak begitu suka, hanya liriknya cukup bagus." jelas Furihata panjang lebar.

**All this time how could you not know, baby?**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

"Liriknya tak buruk." komentar Akashi yang terlihat mulai menikmati. "Rasanya nyaman kalau ada orang yang mengerti perasaan kita." ucap Akashi tenang seraya menutup kelopak matanya.

Furihata melirik Akashi sejenak. "Ya." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu untukmu." lanjut Furihata.

Mendengarnya, kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka. "Siapa?"

Furihata mundur sejenak saat melihat keingin tahuan Akashi yang mulai menguar. Jari – jarinya mulai merogoh sesuatu dibalik jasnya. Sebuah kertas yang cukup tua, dan dilipat sekecil mungkin. Furihata mulai membukanya. "Aku." jawabnya seraya memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan yang mulai pudar.

"Kouki?" dan yang Furihata dapatkan adalah sepasang iris merah dan jingga muda yang membulat. Setelah cukup tenang, Akashi ikut meng_copy_ apa yang Furihata lakukan. Ia mengambil secarcik kertas dari balik jasnya, membukanya perlahan, dan mengangkatnya. "Harusnya aku yang lebih dulu mengatakannya."

Mengikuti apa yang tadi Akashi lakukan, sepasang iris cokelatnya juga ikut membulat. "A-Akashi-_sa_— hmmph." ucapannya terpotong akibat pelukan hangat dari Akashi.

"_You're mine_." bisik Akashi lembut. "_I'm yours_." Furihata mengiyakan. "_I belong with you_." lanjut Furihata membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam. "_You belong with me_."

"**Yeah, now I'm sure that he's belong with me.**"

_**Suki da.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong> : First fanfic selesai! Setelah menempelkan mata ini di hadapan layar laptop dari sahur sampai jam 22:50, bayangkan itu _minna_, bayangkan! -halah lebay-. Akibat fanfic ini Shasha gabisa tidur sampai sahur, ghaa! Rasanya ke-_bad luck_-an BLB tertular ke Shasha:" -abaikan-

Ini song-fic sama video-fic yang digabungin kali yah soalnya lebih konsen ke video daripada ke liriknya pas nulis ini. Ngomong ngomong soal penyanyinya, penyanyi lagu song-fic ini itu sepupunya Shasha lhoo~ ;d -slapped-

Ngomongin soal fanfic, bagaimana hasilnya _senpai-sama_? ;|. Ternyata emang susah ngebuat Sei-_sama_ IC, Shasha gapinter ngemerintah:' -cocoknya diperintah /gak-. _Minna-sama_ apakah Sei-_sama_ dan yang lainnya OOC? Jawabannya ada di tangan anda! Dapatkan segera di toko – toko barbel terdekat -hah-

Sekian dari Shasha, _arigatou_ udah dibaca, disimak, dicerna, dikunyah, dihisap, diputar, dijilat, dicelupin, dicoblos, di di di -udah-. Mohon reviewnya _minna-pyon_~

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! Jaa_, _minna-pyon_ –_un!_


End file.
